Trouble in Port Royal
by WayLowHalo
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is in Tortuga drinking rum, big surprise, when he spots an old friend who is in a bit of trouble. What will Jack do? Read and find out! No Slash. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This is my first ever story, so please review but don't be too harsh. I worked really hard and I hope you all enjoy it. And please don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any related characters. I am not, nor will I ever make any money off of them.**

Chapter One 

Captain Jack Sparrow sat in dirty pub in Tortuga drinking rum. He was in a good mood and was starting to feel the early stages of drunkenness. He drained his mug and was about to signal for another one when he noticed a fight breaking out. Jack grinned, he often found these fights amusing and so enjoyed watching them. When he recognized one of the fighters he grinned even more. Now the rational part of Jack's mind knew this could be serious trouble and he should just stay in the shadows and maybe even leave the pub all together. However contrary to what most people thought of Captain Jack Sparrow, he did think about people other than himself and this guy was getting the stuffing beat out of him.

So Jack got to his feet, admittedly somewhat unsteadily, and walked over to the fight. He soon noticed that his "friend" had picked a fight with a monster of a guy. As the giant pulled his fist back to take another swing Jack grabbed his wrist and said, "That's not very nice." Then he punched the guy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The giant doubled over trying to catch his breath and when he finally regained it and looked back up he found himself staring into Jack's pistol.

"Back away pal, this is none of your business", the giant said in a gruff voice.

"I'm making it my business mate, now I suggest you get out of here", Jack replied in a cold voice.

"Who the hell do ye think ye are?" snarled the giant, "I don't gotta leave 'til I want to."

"Who I am doesn't really matter, what does matter is that you have ten seconds to get outta here," Jack said calmly motioning with his gun. The giant eyed the gun for a few seconds, and then seemed to judge that Jack was serious and left fairly quickly. Jack then turned his attention to the man he had saved. He was very bloody and he stank of alcohol, which suggested he had been drinking heavily. He blinked blearily at Jack as though trying to get him in focus and managed to mutter something that sounded like "Sparrow" before he collapsed. Jack caught him and easily lifted him into his arms and strode toward the door of the pub. As Jack walked people parted out of his way and he walked out of the pub and through the alleys of Tortuga until he reached the docks where his beloved ship _The Black Pearl_ sat waiting for him.

"Who goes there?" came a wary voice from up on the ship.

"Your captain, lower the gangplank" Jack ordered.

"Aye Captain!" came the prompt reply and Jack was let aboard. "Whose that sir?" the pirate asked when he spotted the unconscious man in Jack's arms.

"Is Annamaria onboard?" Jack asked ignoring the question.

"Aye sir, she came back 'bout a hour ago."

"Good, tell her I need her help right away and she's to report to me cabin savvy?" Jack said. The pirate nodded and hurried off to find Annamaria. Jack went to his cabin and laid the unconscious man on his bed. In a few minutes Annamaria showed up and banged on Jack's door.

"Come in luv" Jack called out, "I need yer help."

Annamaria entered and said "What do ye need my-" she stopped abruptly and stared at the bed a moment before saying "What's Commodore Norrington doing here!"


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Those reviews definitely brightened my day! I hope you all enjoy chapter two, which I got up as fast as possible. So, without further ado…

Chapter Two 

"I found him in a pub in Tortuga if ye'll believe it" Jack told Annamaria. He got into trouble there, and as you can see he came out worse."

"What kind of trouble did he get into?" Annamaria asked curiously.

"A fight, with a giant. What I want you to do is tend to him, I'd do it meself but I want to get back in Tortuga and question some people," Jack said.

"Captain, why do ye want me to help a man who tried to hang ye?" Annamaria said in surprise.

"There's a reason behind his bein' drunk in Tortuga and I want to find out. Something strange is going on here," Jack said.

"Aye Cap'n." Annamaria agreed, "I'll tend him."

Jack nodded and headed back to Tortuga. He had decided he should try to figure out as much as he could about the reason Commodore Norrington was drunk in Tortuga. He figured he would have an advantage that way because Norrington wouldn't know what he knew and what he didn't; therefore he would be less likely to lie.

When Jack got back aboard the _Pearl_ he was considerably more drunk than when he'd left, but he had managed to find out a few interesting facts concerning the Commodore. Now Jack staggered to Gibbs' cabin where he would be sleeping since he had let Norrington use his bed. Gibbs was already passed out and snoring and Jack was not to far behind him.

In the morning Jack gathered his crew and told them they were sailing on the morrow, which meant they would spend today gathering supplies. Among other things, the _Pearl_ needed new sails, as the ones they were using really were getting to many holes to be usable. So Jack assigned various jobs to his crew and sent all but Gibbs and Annamaria off. They were the only two who knew Jack was helping Commodore Norrington; the rest just knew that there was another man aboard but for now his identity was a secret. Jack was waiting for the opportune moment to tell the rest of the crew. For now Jack had assigned a disgruntled Annamaria to tending to him. The only reason she even agreed in the first place was because Jack had promised her once he was awake the rest of the crew would know about him and she would have help.

Jack and Gibbs decided that there really wasn't enough rum onboard the _Pearl_ and as they didn't know how long they would be at sea, they had to go buy more. They visited many different pubs and bought crates full of just rum, both drinking plenty in the process. Once they had completely stocked up and packed it safely aboard the ship it was getting dark and the rest of the crew were returning with the errands Jack had assigned to them.

Jack told them to go into Tortuga again for their last meal out, and to return in an hour. Once they were all gone Gibbs said, "Will ye be tellin' them of the Commodore?"

"Aye, he should be wakin' soon, and they should know about him" Jack replied.

"Yeah and ye said once he's up the crew'll be helpin' with him" Annamaria reminded him.

"Aye, now go eat, ye only 'ave fifty minutes now" Jack said.

Once Annamaria had left Gibbs looked at Jack and said, "It's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard sir." Then he went on into Tortuga.

Jack went to see that Norrington was still passed out then locked him in the cabin just in case he woke while no one was there and he went off to get some food. Once everyone had eaten and was back on the ship, Jack gathered them in the galley and said, "Mates by now ye all probably noticed that we seem to be playin' host to a very unfortunate person. I'm sure ye are all curious as to who he is, right?" There was a general murmur of consent around the crew at which point Jack just dove right in and said, "He is a Commodore in the royal navy. Goes by the name of Norrington. I'm sure many of you 'ave heard of him."

There was an instant uproar among the crew until the dwarf stepped forward and said, "Captain, are ye crazy? That bloody Commodore tried to hang ye, and once he's up and about he will try to arrest us all and hang us!"

"Aye, he did try to hang me, but this time is different. I found him in Tortuga drunk, and in the process of getting beat up. I don't think he is in the position to be arresting anyone."

At this point Gibbs spoke up and said, "I dunno what you all think, but despite Jack's crazy ideas he has never led us to the noose and I trust him. What do you all say?"

Once again there was a murmur of consent around the crew and all agreed they trusted Jack and would agree with him on this matter. Jack nodded and went on to tell his crew they were sailing in the morning, he then assigned different people to check in on Norrington throughout the next day.

In the morning everything went as Jack had planned and they were soon sailing in the warm blue Caribbean waters. Jack stood at the helm of his beloved ship and gazed out at the peaceful ocean, it was a perfect day for sailing. Jack had the content, free feeling he always had when he sailed.

Back in Jack's cabin Norrington stirred and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he murmured to himself. He had spent enough time on ships to know by the gentle rocking motion that he was on one now. The last thing he remembered was sitting in a dirty pub drinking. He had been trying to drown out his thoughts on what had happened in Port Royal, but no, he could not think of that now, it was too painful. Clearly he had some gaps in his memory though, he had no idea how he had gotten here. Norrington sat up to look around, but than gasped in pain. His ribs felt very bruised and upon further inspection he found they were tightly bandaged. His face felt as though he had bruises and cuts there as well.

Suddenly two men burst into the room apparently drawn by his gasp of pain. "Yer awake!" one said.

"So it would seem," Norrington said smartly.

"Inform the Captain the Commodore is awake" the man who had originally spoken said to the other.

"How do you know who I am?" the Commodore demanded of the man that still stood watching him.

"Quiet! The Cap'n says ye are not to be told anything!" was the reply he got.

Norrington thought on this awhile. Judging by the way the men dressed and spoke they were pirates, and if it wasn't bad enough that he was on a pirate ship, it was pirates who knew who he was, which meant they probably weren't to friendly to him, considering his reputation. Just then a woman entered the room carrying a tray of food, she turned to the male pirate and said, "The captain wants ye on deck now", then she turned to Norrington and said, "The Captain figured ye would be hungry."

"How considerate of him", Norrington snarled, "do you care to tell me who your captain is, and what he is planning to do with me?"

"Do with ye? Ye'll have to ask the captain that", she said and walked out.

'Great' Norrington thought to himself, he still did not know whose ship he was on or even what ship. 'My luck just keeps getting better and better' he thought glumly.

At the helm Annamaria went up to Jack and said, "He wants to know where he is and who ye are."

"Aye, I figured he would. No one told him anything did they?"

"No, but why don't ye want them to?" Annamaria asked curiously.

"I want to be the only one he gets information from, that way he will have to start trusting me, and the sooner he does the easier things will be." Jack said.

"Well are ye gonna tell him soon? It's annoyin' havin' to listen to all his questions." Annamaria said impatiently.

"After awhile", Jack said vaguely, "right now I want ye in the crow's nest."

"Aye Captain." Annamaria said and walked off. Jack smiled to himself, Annamaria could be so impatient, but she was a good pirate and despite what Gibbs said she had yet to bring bad luck to _the Pearl._


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! It's great to get such good feedback and I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Chapter Three 

Norrington had to endure a constant stream of pirates coming to check on him during the day, none of which told him anything. Every time one came in he would try to get them to tell him who the captain was or what ship it was. Every time, however, his questions would be ignored. Then, finally, the pirate who brought him his supper said, "The cap'n will see ye soon."

"When, exactly, is soon?" Norrington said stiffly. He was getting very impatient and wanted to know what was going on.

"After he eats his supper", was the response he got as the pirate exited the room.

Norrington wasn't sure how to feel, on the one hand he was glad he was finally going to see whom the Captain was, but he was also a little nervous because he figured the Captain was coming to size him up and decide what he wanted to do with him.

The Commodore ended up waiting for about an hour. It was dark in the cabin now and he wanted to turn on a light so he could see the Captain when he came but the only lamp he saw was on the desk and he was still to sore and bruised to get up. Suddenly a voice that came somewhere from the shadowy doorway said, "How are ye feelin' Commodore?" The shadowy form moved through the room and sat down in the desk chair and faced the bed.

"I'm as well as can be expected" Norrington said stiffly. The man's voice seemed familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the Captain of this ship," the man said simply.

"I was hoping for a name," Norrington snarled.

The Captain seemed to consider him a moment before he said, "What's the last thing ye remember Commodore?"

"I don't know that, that is any of your business", Norrington said, "nor do I think it is relevant to my question."

"It's relevant Commodore, 'cause ye saw me afore ye passed out", the Captain said.

"Well whoever you are, why are you helping me? I assume that is what you are trying to do? As you haven't killed me yet", Norrington said.

"Killin' ye wouldn't be very fun now would it?" the Captain said sounding amused. "Besides, I am very curious as to why ye were drunk in Tortuga."

There was a nasty silence here, as Norrington desperately wondered how much, if anything, this captain knew and what he should say next. Finally he settled for saying, "If you are going to interrogate me you could at least have the decency to turn on the light so I can see who you are."

"Well…. Alright then, I could do that", the Captain said, and then he lit the lamp and looked expectantly at Norrington.

"Sparrow!" Norrington gasped, "I should have known!"

"CAPTAIN, Captain Sparrow", Jack corrected calmly.

"So I'm on _the Black Pearl_ then", Norrington said more to himself than to Jack.

"Aye, _the Black Pearl_, are ye enjoyin' yer stay so far mate?" Jack asked.

"No, Sparrow, I am not enjoying my stay. When are you going to let me go?"

"Captain Sparrow, and I dunno when I'll return ye to Port Royal", Jack said.

"No!" Norrington shouted, "I don't want to go to Port Royal!"

Jack grinned slyly and said, "But why wouldn't ye want to go to Port Royal? It's where ye live, isn't it?"

Norrington was silent a moment before saying, "You knew I wouldn't want to go back to Port Royal when you said that didn't you?"

"I've heard some things", Jack answered evasively. "After all, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Unfortunately", Norrington muttered, "what are you planning to do with me Sparrow?"

"For the last time it is CAPTAIN Sparrow!" Jack said exasperatedly.

"Fine!" Norrington said sarcastically, "Captain, what are you going to do with me?"

"To tell ye the truth Commodore, I haven't decided exactly what I'm gonna do with ye. Right now I'm just tryin' to figure out exactly what happened."

"I thought you said you'd heard things", Norrington said suspiciously.

"Aye, but I still have questions about it all", Jack said, "and I'd like to hear it from ye."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you", the Commodore said stiffly, "but I am not in the mood to talk about it, and even if I was I would not choose you to talk to."

"Very well", Jack said as he stood up, "we will be in Port Royal in a few days, so ye have 'til then to decide if ye wanna tell me or not. If ye decide not, then I'll leave ye in there with no way out, and I'll make sure the whole town is aware of ye", Jack said and walked to the door before turning back and saying, "Have a good night Commodore", then he shut the door and left Norrington to his thoughts.

"Cap'n, will ye really leave him in Port Royal?" Gibbs asked after Jack told him where they were headed.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Well ye said last night that he may not really be welcome there" Gibbs said.

"The fact is I'm not going to leave him there, I just told him that so he'd tell me what I want to know", Jack said as though this were perfectly obvious.

"What makes ye think he'll take the bait?" Annamaria, who had been listening to the conversation asked.

"Cause from what I've heard, if he is found he'll likely be hung, so I think, to avoid that, he'll tell me", replied Jack.

"Aye, faced with those odds, I'd tell ye", Annamaria agreed.

Back in Jack's cabin Commodore Norrington was weighing his options. The way he figured it, if he didn't tell Jack what was going on he would be forced to Port Royal where he would be killed. However if he did tell Jack he may have a chance at survival.

'After all', Norrington reflected to his self, 'Sparrow had made it sound like all he wanted was to know what was going on.' It was the why of it that had Norrington puzzled. The pirate captain actually seemed to be, in his own way, trying to help him, and Jack Sparrow was the last person Norrington had expected to find as an ally. Sure he had given him a one-day head start, and thereby let him escape, but that did not make them friends. Norrington didn't trust this situation much, but the only way to stay alive seemed to be to tell Jack what was going on. So with the thought in mind that he would do so in the morning, Norrington fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been rather busy of late, but finally here is the fourth chapter!

Chapter Four

"Captain! The Commodore keeps askin' for ye. Says he wants to talk to ye", Gibbs said. It was morning and Jack was at the helm with his spyglass.

"Well he'll 'ave to wait. The _Night_ is here", Jack replied grimly, "we're gonna have to take her." The _Night_ was another pirate ship that had lately been posing something of a threat to the _Pearl_ and Jack was losing his patience. "Ready the cannons!" he ordered now.

"Aye Cap'n!" Gibbs replied and shouted out Jack's orders to the rest of the crew. "Are we gonna fire sir?" Gibbs asked.

"I'd rather not have to, so we're gonna see if we can talk first" Jack said as he watched the _Night_ come up alongside the _Black Pearl_. "Bates" Jack snarled when he recognized the _Night's _captain. Jack had no respect for Bates, who had a reputation for being cruel and merciless.

"Captain Sparrow! How nice to see ye! It's been so long" Bates called out with a smug smile.

"Wish I could say the same Bates, but the fact is, it's not been long enough" Jack said coldly.

"Touché! I'm guessin' ye wanna speak with me?" Bates asked. Jack nodded curtly and Bates said, "Well can ye grant me permission to come aboard then?"

"Permission granted," Jack said, "but just you Bates." Bates gave a mock bow and once he was aboard Jack wasted no time in saying what he wanted to say, "Lately Bates, ye've been makin' yer raids a little to close to the _Pearl_. Followin' us around like, and raidin' a few of the places we were headed to."

"Hey if ye can't get there fast enough, it's hardly my problem" Bates interrupted smugly.

"The fact is Bates," Jack continued as though he had not been interrupted, "ye've been on me territory, and if ye don't leave and get outta my way I'm gonna take over yer ship and leave it at the bottom of the ocean", Jack snarled.

"Oh really?" Bates sneered, "Ye think ye could do that?"

"Yes" Jack said in very quiet, but nonetheless deadly serious tone. Suddenly Jack spotted Norrington staggering out on deck.

"Sparrow!" Norrington called out but then he abruptly stopped when he noticed Bates and the _Night_, which was still anchored alongside the _Pearl_.

"What d'ye think yer doin'? Get back in the cabin!" Jack said to Norrington, "I thought I told ye to lock him in!" Jack yelled angrily to Gibbs.

"Wait a minute" Bates, who had been watching Norrington intently this whole time interrupted suddenly, "I know him! He's that navy officer who goes after pirates and tries to hang them, what's he doin' on yer ship Sparrow?"

"I fail to see how that matters to ye Bates" Jack said coldly. Bates didn't respond, but neither did he take his eyes off Norrington. He slowly started to walk toward him and when he got a couple feet in front of him he stopped. "Bates!" Jack said in a warning voice.

"That's who ye are, isn't it?" Bates whispered to Norrington, his cold eyes glittering.

"Get away from me you despicable piece of pirate filth!" Norrington spat in disgust.

At Norrington's words Bates eyes narrowed dangerously. I oughta teach ye a lesson in manners" he snarled and reached for his sword.

However before he had even touched it Jack had him pressed against a wall with his blade pressed against his throat. "One wrong move Bates" Jack whispered in a tone that implied he was very serious.

"So ye are protectin' naval officers now Sparrow? That's an all time low, even for ye." Bates said quietly, his cold eyes locked on Jack's.

"What I do on me own ship is not yer concern, now I suggest ye get out of here, or I will not hesitate to keep me promise" Jack said and removed his sword.

Bates nodded slowly and said, "By all means, don't hesitate to try, 'cause me crew, and me ship are not going anywhere." Then Bates turned and went back aboard the _Night_. "So what's it gonna be Captain Sparrow?" Bates called out.

Jack didn't even bother to respond, he just turned to his crew and yelled, "Fire!" Behind him he heard Bates call out the same thing. Jack turned to Norrington, who was still standing watching Jack and said, "Get back in the cabin Norrington!" For once Norrington heeded the word of a pirate and turned back. "See that he's locked in this time" Jack added to Gibbs.

"You're not going to lock me in anywhere Sparrow!" Norrington said angrily turning to face him again, but Gibbs pulled him away and did indeed lock him in Jack's cabin, then went to join the fighting.

On deck Jack had turned his attention back to the _Night_. The ship did have good firepower, but it was really nothing compared to the _Black Pearl_, and if Bates hadn't let his arrogant pride cloud his judgment he would have realized that the smart thing to do would have been to leave. Before to long the _Night_ was to damaged to continue firing, as most of it was engulfed in flames, so Bates and his crew swung aboard the _Pearl _to avoid drowning and drew their swords.

Jack drew his sword and went to meet Bates. "Ye sank my ship" Bates snarled.

"I did warn ye mate" Jack said perfectly calmly.

"I'm just gonna have to take yers now", Bates sneered as he took up a dueling stance.

"Do you think this wise Bates?" Jack asked quietly and rubbed his blade against Bates' blade. Then Bates thrust his sword at Jack who blocked it easily.

"Yer not bad Sparrow," Bates said as they fought, "but I'm gonna take ye down."

"For the most part ye seem to know what yer doin', but yer guard is bad right here" Jack said as he slashed Bates in the shoulder.

Bates hollered in pain and tried to plunge his blade in Jack's chest, but he couldn't get past his guard. After a few more minutes of intense fighting Bates managed to cut Jack's side and he hollered in triumph.

"Very good Bates", Jack said not letting the pain register in any way, "but it's not over yet."

"Ye can't beat me Jack" Bates said.

"I shot the last guy who said that to me" Jack said thinking for a moment of Barbossa. Then with a quick slash he dealt a deep cut to Bates leg, who tried to make a counter attack but Jack thrust again and slashed his stomach open. "Had enough yet?" Jack asked.

"Never" Bates snarled trying to ignore the blood poring out of him.

"Yer losin' a lot of blood mate", Jack said, "it's gonna be over soon, and not for me."

"Yer losin' some blood yerself" Bates noted with a cold smile.

"Ah, it's just a flesh wound, I'll be alright in no time" Jack said with a smile that was infuriating to Bates.

"As ye said earlier Sparrow, it's not over yet" Bates snarled.

"It's getting' there, and if ye would care to glance around ye'd notice that me crew is beatin' yers."

Bates glanced around and noticed Jack was indeed right, his crew was falling, and falling fast. "Just shut up and fight Sparrow," he snarled refusing to give in.

From inside Jack's cabin Norrington could hear the yells of the fighting men outside, he couldn't believe it but he was actually praying Sparrow and his crew would win. He had no doubt if that other pirate won, he would waste no time in seeing him killed. Sparrow had called the other pirate 'Bates' and Norrington knew of a Bates. His reputation preceded him, he was known for being cold and inherently cruel. He was said to be extremely merciless, the type of person who would kill you as soon as look at you. Bates was also said to be a master swordsman but Norrington had heard that Sparrow was said to be very good as well, so he only hoped that he was better.

Even though Norrington did not think terrible much of Captain Jack Sparrow, he at least, did not kill unnecessarily. Norrington, though he hated to admit it, had a grudging respect for Sparrow in that area. From the look in Bates eyes on deck earlier Norrington had no doubt that if Jack had not been there he, Norrington, would be dead by now. 'But why?' he wondered to himself, 'why didn't he just let Bates kill me? It probably would have done him a favor? Why did he defend me?'


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Thank you, everybody, for the reviews! I really love reading them and hearing what everyone had to say. I had to make Jack act a little differently than he normally does in chapter 4, and you may see more of that in this chapter, but that is only because of Bates, who is best described in one word, EVIL. So Jack's behavior is in response to Bates. I tried to keep to how he would act if in this situation as best as I could, so I hope everyone enjoys it. So, now on to chapter five!

Chapter Five

On deck Jack and Bates were still dueling. Bates was getting weaker from blood loss and even Jack was panting slightly. It was going to be over soon, one way or the other, and both of them knew it. Bates was getting dizzy and his vision was slipping, he made a wild slash at Jack, who easily disarmed him. "It's over Bates", Jack said and quickly finished it. As much as Jack enjoyed the actual dueling part, he disliked the killing part at the end of real duels like this one, even if he did know it was sometimes necessary. Bates certainly had deserved it; the number of people he had killed was certainly very high. Either way he turned from the body quickly and surveyed the rest of the battle.

With their captain gone the remaining members of Bates' crew surrendered quickly. There were about seven of them left. Luckily all of Jack's crew had managed to survive. "What are we gonna do with 'em Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, motioning to Bates' crew. Jack walked over and stood in front of them as he considered.

"Please Captain, have mercy" one of them said pleadingly.

"Mercy?" Jack said quietly. "Did ye ever show mercy when ye slaughtered people for Bates?" The crew didn't respond, they didn't seem to know quite what to say. "Lock 'em in the brig for now" Jack ordered.

"Aye sir" Gibbs said and he, Cotton, and the dwarf rounded them up and took them down to the brig.

"Cap'n, yer hurt" Annamaria said motioning to his side where Bates had managed to cut him.

"I'll be alright luv, it just needs to be bandaged" Jack said.

"Aye, and do it soon, else ye'll get blood all over the deck, and I'm likely the one ye'll make clean it up" she said and stalked off.

"Yer all heart luv!" Jack called after her with a grin. Then he turned to the rest of his crew and ordered all the bodies be thrown overboard, then went to tend to his side. He had to get rid of his shirt, which was soaked through with blood, and not even fit for a pirate anymore. Next he cleaned his cut it and wrapped it tightly in bandages.

Now he decided it was time to go to his cabin and talk to Norrington, plus he needed a new shirt. When he entered his cabin Norrington said, "Sparrow! Finally!" Then he stopped and stared and said, "Where's your shirt man!"

"Got ruined in the fight, I'm getting' a new one" Jack said as he pulled a shirt from his drawer and put it on over the bandages. "And it's Captain Sparrow" he added automatically.

"Right" Norrington muttered, "How is Bates doing?"

Something flickered in Jack's eyes as he said, "He's not doin' at all, he's dead. Speakin' of which, what the hell did ye think ye were doin' comin' out on deck like that while I was doin' business."

"What did you think I was doing? I was looking for you! I was tired of waiting all day for you to come when it suited you" Norrington said angrily.

"I've never known ye to be so eager to talk to me Commodore, but the fact is if I don't come I've got a reason. Like maybe enemy pirates on me ship!" Jack said.

"Sparrow, I didn't know" Norrington said through gritted teeth.

"Well I hope ye were comin' to tell me what's goin' on, 'cause we are gettin' closer to Port Royal and me patience with ye is runnin' thin" Jack said as he sat in his desk chair.

"Yes Sparrow, I was coming to talk to you about that, but I would like to know why you want to know, it has nothing to do with you."

"Captain Sparrow, and its just curiosity. Yer the man who tried to hang me twice, so it's ironic that now ye could be hung."

"Oh yes, so very ironic" Norrington snarled, "And just how much do you know?"

"Never mind that, just get on with the story," Jack said.

"Aye Captain" Norrington said sarcastically. "Well to make it short and sweet, I am being accused of rape in Port Royal. When they came to arrest me I ran and managed to escape. That is until you came along of course," Norrington said glaring at Jack.

"Why thank ye Commodore," Jack said as though he had been complimented, "but ye haven't really told me more than I already knew."

"Well than what more do you want to know?" Norrington snarled.

"I want to know how an upstanding gentlemen such as yerself could possibly be accused of rape and what evidence supports it." Jack said.

"Wait a minute, does that mean you don't think I did it?" Norrington asked incredulously.

"Ah, come on Norrington, ye hate anything that so much as breaks the law, I don't think ye would shatter it so completely as rape does." Jack said.

"Well that's just great," Norrington said furiously, "all of Port Royal believes me a rapist, but a pirate captain believes I'm innocent."

Jack grinned and said, "So what's the story behind ye bein' accused of rape?"

Norrington sighed and glared at Jack before saying, "The story behind it is a girl in the town is saying I raped her, and as she was found with one of the badges from my uniform, and as she never saw her attacker, I'm going down for it."

"She never saw her attacker? How'd that happen?" Jack asked curiously.

"Apparently she was on her way home from work when a man came up behind her, and if you'll believe it blindfolded her then overpowered her and tied up her hands and feet then violated her. Afterwards he knocked her unconscious and left her in an alley. When she was found a few hours later one of the badges from my uniform was lying near her" Norrington said

"Uh huh" Jack said thoughtfully, appearing to be in deep thought. After a few moments of silence Jack said, "Who was it that found her?"

"Captain Jonathan Parrish, and Gillette, why do you ask?" Norrington said.

"What's Parrish like?" Jack asked ignoring Norrington's question.

"What do you mean? He's just a new transfer from England. He and I served together years ago." Norrington said.

"Did ye now?" Jack said interestedly, "Tell me 'bout that."

"We were friends, when I moved from England he and I lost touch." Norrington said trying to shrug it off.

"How did ye become friends?" Jack pressed.

"We joined the navy at the same time, our families were friends so we already knew each other and were on friendly terms, but it was only after we were in the navy that we became close. We both had the same goals and we wanted to go far in our careers."

"Did anything happen between ye?" Jack asked.

"Well, I got a promotion to sergeant before he did," Norrington said, his eyes far off in his memories, "he said he was happy for me and he did put up a good show of it, but I always got the feeling that he wasn't as pleased as he pretended to be. Then a few months later he got promoted too, and about a year after that I was promoted again, this time to lieutenant and transferred to Port Royal. Once again he acted happy for me, but there was the underlying feeling that he wasn't very happy. So I went on to Port Royal and haven't seen or heard from him since, until he showed up in Port Royal himself as a captain."

"Hmmm…" Jack said quietly, thinking about all this, "And what of Gillette? He is yer lieutenant, right?"

"Yes. Well he was, I guess I am not a Commodore anymore." Norrington said and looked away from Jack.

"Enough of that Commodore", Jack said as he got up, "We'll figure it all out when we get to Port Royal."

"What do you mean 'when we get to Port Royal'?" Norrington said alarmed. "You said if I told you what was going on we wouldn't go there!"

"Correction, I said if ye told me what was going on I would leave ye there, not that I wouldn't go at all." Jack said with a grin.


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: I'm back with another update! Thank you once again for the good reviews! Hope you enjoy chapter 6!

Chapter Six

"If I go to Port Royal they'll hang me!" Norrington yelled.

"Don't ye worry Commodore, ye won't be goin' in Port Royal, ye'll stay on the _Pearl_, which will be hidden" Jack said calmly.

"How are you going to hide it? It's a bloody ship!" Norrington demanded.

"Like I said, don't ye worry, ye'll be perfectly safe, I won't let ye hang" Jack said as he walked toward the door.

"Oh I feel so reassured now", Norrington snarled sarcastically.

"Good" Jack said as though he hadn't detected the sarcasm. "Oh and Commodore, I've decided if ye are well enough to get up to find me, then ye are well enough to help me crew run the _Pearl_. Ye'll start tomorrow."

"I'm not going to help pirates! You've got to be crazy!" Norrington said indignantly.

"Right now ye're not much better than a pirate", Jack said in a cool voice, "and this pirate ship and the pirates on it are the only thing keepin' ye alive mate."

"You're right, I'm sorry, I suppose I'll help" Norrington grudgingly.

Jack nodded and said, "There's one more thing Commodore, yer gonna be bunkin' with a member o' me crew form now on since yer feelin' better. So I'll send someone along to show ye where." Then Jack exited the room.

Norrington stared at the door where Jack had been standing only seconds before. 'Did he just say I was not only going to be working with pirates, but also sleeping in the same room as them?' he wondered to himself.

Jack smiled to himself as he walked to the helm of his ship, his thoughts were on Will and Elizabeth and what their reaction would be to his return to Port Royal. He bet they would be surprised to see him, and was very much looking forward to their expressions. Jack wondered if they thought the Commodore was guilty. He didn't think they would. "Captain!" Gibbs called out as he jogged up to Jack. "What are ye plannin' to do with Bates' crew?"

"I dunno, I haven't decided yet. For now just see to it that they get regular meals" Jack said.

"Aye Cap'n, I'll see to it" Gibbs said affirmatively.

"Gibbs, tomorrow our guest will be working with the crew," Jack told him, "and I want him to be treated as part of the crew, savvy?" Jack said. "Make sure the crew knows if they treat him in a way I consider unsatisfactory there will be punishment."

"Aye" Gibbs said.

"Right, and I also decided that he is well enough now to bunk in yer cabin with ye, so I can get me cabin back" Jack said with a sly grin.

"With me?" Gibbs said in horror.

"Aye, I've decided ye are the best choice, 'sides he already knows ye, so I won't 'ave to make introductions" Jack said, his grin betraying how amused he was by Gibbs' expression. "So ye can go get him now, he already knows he's movin' and he'll be expectin' someone to come and collect him."

"Aye sir", Gibbs said and reluctantly went off to get the Commodore.

Jack grinned again as Gibbs walked off and turned to look at the horizon.

Norrington was sitting on Jack's bed and staring out the window thinking of his conversation with said pirate captain. Suddenly a knock came at the door, "Come in", Norrington called out listlessly.

Gibbs entered the room and said, "The Captain wants his cabin back now that ye are feelin' better and all, so ye'll be bunkin' in me cabin with me."

"With you?" Norrington said with a horror perhaps only matched by the horror Gibbs felt at having him for a roommate.

"Aye, the Captain said me cabin was the best choice for ye" Gibbs told him.

"Indeed" Norrington said curtly. "So does he want me to move right now?"

"Aye, he sent me to show ye the way" Gibbs said with the air of one getting the worst over with. Norrington sighed in a resigned sort of way and followed Gibbs. "The Cap'n also says yer gonna be workin' with the crew tomorrow" Gibbs said, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Yes, he and I already discussed that" Norrington replied.

"Did ye now? That's good. Here we are" Gibbs said as they arrived to his cabin. "Ye'll be sleepin' in that there cott", said Gibbs pointing out a tiny cott in the corner. "I suggest ye go to sleep now, the Cap'n likes his crew up early and ready to sail," with that Gibbs left the room and Norrington looked around. It was significantly smaller than Jack's cabin, but that was to be expected as the Captain always had the biggest cabin. The room had to cotts in separate corners. Norrington shook his head; he couldn't believe he was sleeping in the same room as a pirate. Not only that, but a pirate, that at one point had served under him. Norrington wondered how he had come to be here of all places.

Jack was very relieved to have his cabin back. He wouldn't have to listen to Gibbs snore anymore. He supposed Norrington wouldn't be so very happy with the arrangements, but really, Jack felt he was doing enough for Norrington without protecting him for Gibbs' snoring. He did however think he should go see how the Commodore was doing his first night in another cabin. So he got up and headed to their cabin.

"Come in" Norrington called out when there was a knock on the door to the cabin. Gibbs was not there yet, and Norrington did not have any idea where he could be. Jack entered and grinned when he spotted Norrington sitting on the tiny cott in the corner of the room.

"Oh, it's just you" Norrington said expelling a breath.

"Who else would it be?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't know, you seem to have a relatively large crew" Norrington said shrugging nonchalantly, but Jack sensed there was something there so he pressed on.

"Are ye worried about somethin' concernin' me crew Commodore?"

"Why would I be worried about your crew?" Norrington asked.

"Possibly 'bout how me crew will treat ye?" Jack asked keenly.

"Why would I be worried about that? It's not as though I am a Commodore in the Royal Navy with a reputation for wanting to rid the Caribbean of pirates, or anything like that" Norrington said icily.

Jack nodded and studied Norrington for a moment before saying, "This may seem like an empty promise to ye Commodore, but me crew will not do anything to ye. They respect me decision to have ye here, and won't try anything."

"Well it has become apparent that they will not do anything when you are around, you have made it clear that for some strange reason you seem to be helping me, however, how are you going to ensure they will keep up their good behavior when you are not around?" Norrington asked, "Are you going to be beside me always? Because if so, then that would get very annoying."

"For me too," Jack said with an amused grin, "so we won't do that, however I have already given me crew orders concernin' ye, and believe it or not they will listen to me."

"What if you are mistaken and they don't listen?" Norrington asked quietly.

Jack studied him for a couple minutes before saying, "I've given instruction that if ye are treated in a way I consider unsatisfactory there will be consequences."

Norrington nodded slowly and said, "Fair enough then. I suppose we will see how that goes."

"Aye" Jack said with a nodd, "I suggest ye get some sleep now, I expect everyone up and on deck at dawn. Norrington nodded and Jack left him to his thoughts.


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating chapters, but I'm finally back at it again! As always thanks so much for the lovely reviews! This chapter will be shorter than the rest, and I apologize for that, but here it is.

Chapter Seven

In the morning Gibbs and Norrington were out on deck at the same time and both reported to Jack to get their orders. Jack gave Gibbs orders then looked at Norrington and considered. He knew without asking that his ribs were still bothering him and he was still very sore. He also knew that if did ask Norrington wouldn't ever admit any weakness to him. Still, Jack didn't want to give him a job that may be too strenuous.

However, before he gave Norrington his orders he couldn't resist saying "Did ye sleep well Commodore?"

Norrington glared at Jack a moment before saying "Yes, if your idea of a good night's sleep is spending the night listening to incredibly loud snoring, then I'd say I slept very well indeed."

Jack grinned and said; "Now ye know what I put up with when ye was in me cabin mate."

"I suppose", Norrington, said stiffly, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well for now ye can be in the crows nest" Jack said, "if ye see another ship ye call the alarm."

"If I do that will you rob the ship?" Norrington asked keenly.

"Likely not, the particular area we're in doesn't offer many ships with much worth robbing" Jack said unconcernedly.

"But there is still a chance?" Norrington asked.

"There's always a chance, we're bloody pirates. You just keep in mind that the closer we get to Port Royal, the more likely one of the ships will have someone onboard that recognizes ye, so it would benefit ye to tell when ye see a ship, so we can prepare" Jack said. Norrington nodded and climbed to the crows nest.

Around noon Jack called for a break so the crew could eat lunch if they wanted to. Jack himself skipped the food, but he did sit in the galley and drink some rum. "Drinking on the job Sparrow?" Norrington asked.

"Aye" Jack said with a grin, "that's the thing with me chosen profession, no rule against rum."

"Hear hear!" shouted Gibbs and he was echoed by the crew (with the exception of Cotton, who just raised his tankard).

Jack grinned and turned to Norrington and held out a bottle of rum, "Do ye want some Norrington?"

"No thank you, I don't drink when there is work to be done" Norrington answered stiffly.

"More for us men!" Jack yelled, "And women!" he added hastily at a glare from Annamaria. After the break Jack put his crew to work. He let Norrington off crows nest duty and told him to help the cook prepare dinner.

"Oh gee thanks" Norrington snarled when he received his orders.

"No problem mate" Jack grinned.

After Norrington was gone Annamaria said, "Ye put him on kitchen duty just to get rid of him for awhile didn't ye Cap'n?"

"Well that, and the cook's been complainin' that he has to much work to do in the kitchen and he needs help. I figured after Norrington he may change his mind" Jack said, humor sparkling in his eyes.

"Aye, he may agree to do it all by himself!" Annamaria laughed.


	8. Chapter Eight

_Author's Note: Here is the eighth chapter! _

Chapter Eight

The next day passed in much the same fashion as the previous one. The only difference came a late in the evening when from the crows nest there came the call of "Land! It's Port Royal, Captain!"

"Right", Jack said, "Head for the cave."

"What cave?" Norrington, who was starting to sweat, said anxiously.

"Calm down Commodore, there's a hidden cave among a bunch of coral a little distance away, and we can row to Port Royal from there. No one will find the _Black Pearl_ or ye."

"You better be right Sparrow" Norrington said.

"Captain Sparrow," Jack corrected automatically, "and I am right." After Jack saw that his ship was safely hidden and was not at all visible, he got into a rowboat and started rowing toward the dock.

He had decided he would go alone. It took Jack about fifteen minutes to row to the dock. When he got there it was deserted as Jack had figured it would be. As it was later in the evening Jack had expected everyone to be off drinking and having fun.

He tied his boat up and started walking, the only place he knew to look for Will was in the blacksmith shop, where he figured he was probably still hard at work. When Jack got there he took a peek in the window and found he was indeed right. He could just make out Will pounding away on some piece of metal.

Jack quietly went around the back and picked the lock of the door, and then he stealthily entered. Once inside he crept up behind Will and watched him for a minute before he said, "Still hard at work whelp?"

Will jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around, reaching for his sword. "Jack!" he exclaimed in shock when he saw who his visitor was. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see ye to William" Jack said with a grin.

Will seemed unable to make a coherent sound; finally he managed to say, "How did you get in? Both the doors are locked."

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? Doors don't mean much to me", then he started looking warily around the shop.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, spotting how he was staring around him.

"Well, last time I was here, I was hit over the head with a glass bottle. I'm just trying to prevent it from happening again."

"Oh no, you don't have to worry about that, Mr. Brown died a few months ago. The shop is mine now." Will said.

"Ah well good for ye! Bad for Brown though" Jack said.

"Listen Jack, how did you get here? Where is your ship and your crew?"

"They're safe, I just decided it was time to visit me old mates" Jack said with a grin. "Speaking of which, where is Elizabeth?"

"Oh, she's at her house, did you know we are engaged now?" Will said eagerly.

"Good for ye whelp, ye must have wooed here after all", Jack said with another grin.

"She's going to be surprised to see you, speaking of which, how long are you planning on staying?" Will asked anxiously, "You could get caught and this time if they try to hang you Commodore Norrington is not here to let you off."

"Actually Will, that's part of the reason I came" Jack said seriously, "I've heard of what happened to Norrington. Can ye get Elizabeth 'cause I have some questions."

"What kind of questions do you have?" Will asked curiously.

"Plenty of them, so can ye get Elizabeth?" Jack said somewhat impatiently.

Will nodded and said he could, then he told Jack that he should probably stay in the shop as it would not be good at all for him to be seen in the streets of Port Royal. Jack agreed to this and once Will had left he settled down near the donkey, who eyed him warily and inched away.

Jack took a bottle of rum from his coat pocket, and took a swig. He sighed; he hadn't realized how much he had missed Will and Elizabeth until he had seen Will again. Luckily for Jack he didn't have too much time to wait to see Elizabeth too. He heard the door opening and Elizabeth entered looking around. "Jack! I wasn't sure whether to believe Will or not when he said you were here!" Elizabeth exclaimed when she spotted him.

"'Ello luv" Jack said with a grin.

"You didn't lose the _Black Pearl_ again did you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No one's ever takin' the _Pearl_ from me again" Jack said, his face darkening for a moment. "The _Pearl_ is hidden, safe and sound."

"Oh, good, I was worried for a moment there" Elizabeth said, relieved. "How have you been Jack?"

"Life's good, enjoyin' me freedom, and of course the_ Black Pearl_." Jack said.

"Jack, Will says you have questions about James?" Elizabeth said, getting right down to the point.

"Aye, but first I want to know if you two believe what they say he did?" Jack asked.

"No we don't. We think it is a disgrace that anyone would think the Commodore capable of rape" Will said furiously.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and said, "I'm just glad he was able to escape."

"What do you think Jack?" Will asked curiously.

"Well whelp, it's just like I told the Commodore, I don't think he even likes bending the law, let alone breaking it to pieces with a crime as heavy as rape." Jack replied.

Will and Elizabeth just stared at him for a moment until Elizabeth finally said, "_Just like you told him?_ You've seen James?"

"Aye" Jack said with a sly grin, "he's aboard the _Black Pearl_ as we speak."


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and once again thank you to those who reviewed!

Chapter Nine

"What!" Will and Elizabeth said in unison.

"Jack, you had better start making some sense!" Elizabeth said.

"Well, it's like this luv," Jack started, "I was in Tortuga, drinking rum…"

"That's a big surprise." Elizabeth snorted.

Jack looked at her sternly and said, "Which reminds me, there will be no burning of me rum while I am here."

"Jack, tell us about the Commodore!" Will reminded him.

"Right," Jack said, trying to regain his course of thought, "well I was in Tortuga drinkin' me rum when I noticed a fight breakin' out. So when I looked closer I realized it was your Commodore who was one of the fighters. Though if truth be told, he wasn't doin' much fightin'."

"What do you mean?" Will interrupted.

"He was getting beat up Will," Elizabeth said impatiently, "right Jack?"

"Aye, that he was." Jack said affirmatively, "So I got him outta there as fast as possible and took him to the _Black Pearl_, where I had Annamaria tend him."

"He let you take him to a pirate ship?" Elizabeth said in amazement.

"Well no, he'd passed out by that time, so I carried him aboard." Jack admitted.

"How did he pass out?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd say a combination of all the drinkin' he'd been doin', and getting beat up." Jack replied.

Will grinned and said, "I bet he wasn't to happy when he woke up."

"Well he lived." Jack said wryly.

"The important thing is he is safe now." Elizabeth interjected.

"And, after a little persuasion, I got him to tell me what was going on." Jack said.

"What did you do to him?" Elizabeth asked, alarmed.

"I didn't do anything to him!" Jack said indignantly.

"Well, I find it hard to believe James would confide in you, no offense Jack but you are not his favorite person. How did you get him to talk to you?" Elizabeth said suspiciously.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I have me ways!" Jack said, with a grin that betrayed just how much he was enjoying this.

"Anyway, you said you had questions?" Will said, deciding to bring the conversation back to track.

"Aye, what do ye two know about Captain Parrish and Gillette?" Jack asked.

"Captain Parrish is a new transfer from England," Elizabeth answered, "Father says he may become the new Commodore now that everyone thinks James is a rapist. As for Gillette, he has always been loyal to this Port, and rumor has it he may get a promotion soon too, but as I said that is just a rumor that's going around, it may not be true."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, "I'm guessing the good ol' Governor thinks Norrington is guilty?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Elizabeth said bitterly, "he is of the opinion that there is no way James can be innocent, because all the evidence points against him."

"Uh huh." Jack murmured, still thinking.

"Jack, can we see the Commodore?" Will asked suddenly.

"If ye wanna come to the _Pearl_." Jack replied, "Norrington doesn't want to come to the town."

"Yes of course we'll come to your ship to see him!" Elizabeth said eagerly.

"Follow me then!" Jack said, standing up and swaying slightly.

"Right now?" Will said in surprise.

"No time better than the present." Jack said, "Ye comin' or no?"

"Yes, you're right, I suppose now is as good a time as any, lets go!" Elizabeth said, and Will just nodded. Jack nodded too, and led them out of the Blacksmith shop and to the docks where his rowboat waited.

Once they were in the rowboat and on their way to Jack's ship Will said, "You know Jack, I'm surprised you're helping the Commodore without any benefit to yourself."

"What kind of pirate do ye think I am?" Jack said indignantly, "Besides, it's not over yet!" he added with a grin.

Will just shook his head and winked at Elizabeth, who rolled her eyes. When they got aboard the _Pearl_ Gibbs said, "Hello Will, Elizabeth. Captain, ye didn't mention ye were bringin' them."

"They wanna see the Commodore. Go and collect him, tell him to report to me cabin."

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs said, and went off in search of Norrington.

Jack led Will and Elizabeth into his cabin, and then sat down in his desk chair. He motioned to them to have a seat as well. In a couple minutes there came a knock at the door and Jack called out for the person to enter. Norrington came in and looked around, then stopped dead when he noticed Will and Elizabeth. He glanced over to Jack and said, "What's going on Sparrow?"

"For the one millionth time, it's CAPTAIN Sparrow, and I found two other people who believe in your innocence."

"Really?" Norrington said, looking at Will and Elizabeth, "You don't believe I did it?"

"James," Elizabeth said and hugged him in a sisterly way, "of course we don't think you did that horrible crime."

For the first time since he had been accused Norrington's face broke into a true smile and he hugged Elizabeth back. "That's the best news I've had in awhile!"

"We were just happy to hear you were safe." Will added.

Norrington snorted and said, "Well, I guess that depends on your definition of safe."

"Hey!" Jack interrupted, "I haven't let anything happen to ye!"

"Well you're taking an awful big chance by forcing me here to Port Royal!" Norrington retorted.

"That's what I thought at first," Will said, "but Jack is right, the _Black Pearl_ isn't at all visible until you actually enter the cave, and the cave itself is almost impossible to see because it is surrounded by coral."

"Well it's not likely anyone will enter the cave, I didn't even know it was here." Norrington grudgingly admitted. "How did you know of it?" he asked Jack.

"I have me sources." Jack said evasively.

"James, I have a question," Elizabeth said, "How did you escape Port Royal?"

"Well, I was in my office when Parrish came to arrest me. He was alone and he told me he was arresting me for rape and that I was going to be hung." Norrington paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts before continuing, "Well I guess I panicked because the next thing I knew I had grabbed a heavy vase off my desk and slammed it down on his head. Then I went out the window in case he had reinforcements coming through the building. Then believe it or not, I actually took my inspiration from Sparrow here." Norrington said, nodding to Jack.

"Captain, Captain Sparrow!" Jack said.

"Yes, well, I went into the blacksmith shop to hide until things calmed down and I could find a way to leave Port Royal." Norrington said.

"Where was I?" Will asked in confusion.

"You were there, but you had the donkey pulling the machinery, and you were pounding away with your hammer, so it was extremely loud and I managed to slip in and hide without attracting your attention. You weren't expecting anyone, and I waited there until it got dark and you finally left." Norrington said to Will. "There were still men looking for me when I left the blacksmith shop, but it was dark by then and it was easier to evade them. I headed to the dock where I bribed the harbormaster for a little sailboat, and I somehow made it to Tortuga. When I got there I naturally got rid of my uniform as soon as I could."

"How'd ye get the clothes ye have now?" Jack asked with interest.

"If you must know, I had to steal them off some passed out guy lying in the an alley." Norrington admitted. "I threw out my wig as well."

"Ye look much younger for it." Jack remarked with a grin.

Norrington glared at him a moment and was about to make a retort when Elizabeth said, "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean 'do'?" Norrington asked her, distractedly.

"Well, we have to help you, we have to get you back to your position as the Commodore." Will said seriously, "Right Jack?" he said and looked to the pirate captain.

Jack looked thoughtfully at Norrington, who suddenly said, "How can he possibly help me? He is a bloody pirate! He would be hung as soon as anyone saw him!"

"Ye never know Commodore," Jack said, "I may be able to do something."

"Like what? And why would you even want to? I tried to hang you! More than once!"

Jack just ignored him and said to Will and Elizabeth, "Well, I better be getting ye two back to town, it's getting late, and we don't want anyone to miss ye." They nodded and Jack led them out on deck.

"Thank you for believing me." Norrington said to Will and Elizabeth.

"Of course James." Elizabeth said warmly. "We'll find a way to clear your name."

Once Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were in the rowboat and on there way back to the docks Will said, "You will help him, won't you Jack?"

"What do ye think I've been doin' William?" Jack asked.

"Well, I mean help him to clear his name." Will said.

"I dunno Will, we'll see." Jack said vaguely. When they got to the docks Jack told Will and Elizabeth not to worry and to get a good night's sleep, then he rowed back into the darkness and toward his ship.


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Once again, thank you to my reviewers! As always I'm very grateful to know that there are people who enjoy my writing! So, here is chapter ten!

Chapter Ten

When Jack got back aboard the Black Pearl Norrington was still on deck. He seemed to be in deep thought and Jack let him be and went into his cabin. He'd been there maybe ten minutes when there was a knock at his door. He sighed and said, "Come in Norrington."

"How did you know it was me?" Norrington asked as he entered the room.

"I expected ye." Jack replied, "Especially after our conversation with Mr. Turner and Miss Elizabeth.

Norrington nodded and said, "Why have you been helping me? It can't be because I gave you a one day's head start, and make no mistake, in exactly 24 hours I did try to follow you."

Jack grinned and said, "Yeah I know ye did, I heard tell of ye."

Norrington allowed himself a small smile and nodded. "So are you going to tell me why?"

"Frankly Commodore, I don't have a specific reason, least ways not one like what you seem to be asking for. However the world is more interesting with ye in it, and Will and Elizabeth seem to be fond of ye." Jack said in a matter of fact way.

Norrington nodded and didn't press the matter; he seemed to understand that was the best answer he would get. So after sitting in silence for a couple minutes he said, "Well I suppose I should get to bed. I'll see you on deck tomorrow." Jack nodded and Norrington got up and left the room.

In the morning a loud pounding on Jack's cabin door awakened him. He got up and staggered over to answer it. When he pulled it open he found himself face-to-face with Annamaria. "Captain, Will and Elizabeth are onboard", she said. She looked him up and down and said, "Ye may want to get dressed afore ye go to see 'em."

Jack grinned winningly and said, "Aye luv, I'll be sure to do just that." Annamaria nodded and left, and Jack closed his door. He had been sleeping with nothing but his briefs on, and hadn't expected such an early wake up call.

After Jack had put his clothes on he went out on deck. He looked at Will and Elizabeth and said, "What do ye two think yer doin' here?" he demanded.

"Well," Elizabeth started, her eyes flashing at Jack's tone, "we 'think' we are here to figure out a way of helping James. Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"Aye, I do as a matter of a fact." Jack said.

"What is it?" Will asked eagerly.

"Well, ye see it's like this…." Jack began as he led them into his cabin.

When Commodore Norrington woke up he went down into the galley for breakfast. Once he'd finished he headed out on deck to see what there was to do to occupy his time. He went up to Annamaria, who was sewing a sail that had been torn the previous day, and said, "Is Sparrow around?"

"No, he's havin' a meeting with Will and Elizabeth in his cabin", she answered vaguely.

"Oh," Norrington said, surprised, "well I suppose I should go join them."

"No, no, the Captain said they're not to be disturbed. Even by ye." Annamaria said quickly.

"What!" Norrington exclaimed angrily, "You know they are most likely discussing me!"

"Most likely so," Annamaria replied unconcernedly, "the Captain still said to make sure everyone left them be."

"Fine!" Norrington snapped. "Is there any work I can out here?"

"Well, ye can help me mend this sail, but I warn ye, it's dull work." Annamaria said.

"I suppose I might as well, after all I wasn't invited to the meeting." Norrington said bitterly and started to work.

Norrington was still on deck an hour later when Jack, Will, and Elizabeth came out. Elizabeth was saying, "Are you sure Jack? It sounds as though there is some risk to you."

"Hush luv, it's nothing." Jack said spotting Norrington listening closely.

"What's nothing?" Norrington said.

"Nothing." Jack replied with an annoying grin.

"Hello Commodore, good to see you again." Will said pleasantly.

"How are you doing today James?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine, how was your meeting?" Norrington asked.

"Good, Jack was just telling us of his plan to clear your name." Elizabeth said.

"Really? And you didn't think I should be present?" Norrington asked quietly.

Will opened his mouth like he was going to explain but Jack stepped forward and said, "It's my fault Norrington, don't go blaming them, they wanted ye there."

"May I ask why I could be there?" Norrington said softly, "It is after all my life you are deciding upon.

"Jack said you were to close to it, and there was nothing you could do anyway." Will said.

"He said it would make you unnecessarily worried." Elizabeth said, trying to calm him down."

"Unnecessarily worried!" Norrington shouted, "I could be hung if I am caught!"

"Are ye questioning me judgment?" Jack said, standing in front of Norrington. Before Norrington could say anything Jack said, "As I told ye before Commodore, I won't let ye hang." Then he turned to Will and Elizabeth and said, "You two should be getting back to Port Royal afore anyone misses ye."

"Yes, you're right," Elizabeth said, "so we will see you tonight then?"

"Aye." Jack said with a nodd.

A few minutes after they left Jack started preparing a rowboat. "Where are you headed to Sparrow?" Norrington asked.

Jack sighed and stood still for a moment before going up to Norrington and motioning with his hands as he said, "Ye know it's really not all that hard to say 'Captain', me name is Captain Sparrow, and I'm not going anywhere yet. It's not wise to go out until at least seven in the evening, at the earliest."

"So then you will meet with Will and Elizabeth?" Norrington asked.

"Not right away, but yes, I'll see them." Jack replied.

The day passed by relatively uneventfully, except for Gibbs coming to Jack and once again asking him what they were going to do with Bates' old crew (who were still locked down in the brig for lack of anything better to do with them). This time however Jack had made his decision about what he wanted to do with them. He informed Gibbs that after they left Port Royal they were going to give them a chance to become part of their crew.

"What if they don't work out Cap'n?" Gibbs asked skeptically. "They were, after all, a part of Bates' crew, what if they are just like him?"

"I don't think they are just like him somehow. I think they just got stuck with a bad captain, and didn't know what to do about it. At any rate I think they'll work out, they owe me a debt 'cause I let them live when I coulda easily killed 'em."

"Aye, that is true." Gibbs admitted.

"However, if they don't work out, despite the debt they owe, than we can take more drastic measures." Jack said and left it at that.

"Aye Captain, so after we leave Port Royal we give 'em a chance with the crew?" Gibbs asked. Jack nodded.

As the day went on Commodore Norrington would occasionally say something to Jack to try and figure out what he had planned with Will and Elizabeth, but he didn't get very far, a fact that seemed to frustrate him. Around seven in the evening Jack announced that he was heading out, and he would return later. When he rowed to the docks he found that once again the Harbormaster, along with everyone else was already gone and the docks were deserted.

After Jack had attended to business elsewhere in the town he headed to the blacksmith shop, where he had planned to meet with Will and Elizabeth. He knocked on the door, which was instantly answered by Elizabeth who whispered, "Jack, finally, we were getting concerned." She quickly let him in and said, "Have you completed the first phase of your plan?"

"Aye luv, I did at that." Jack answered. "And tomorrow night I'll do the second part."

"How long do you think the whole thing will take?" Will asked curiously.

"It really depends on how Parrish responds to it." Jack said.

"I guess that makes sense." Will replied with a nodd.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, where you will be meeting one of my own characters. _Snickers evilly_ Once again, I hope you enjoy, and as always a very hearty thanks to all who reviewed! Here's chapter eleven!

Chapter Eleven

Captain Parrish was sitting behind his desk when one of his subordinates came in with a letter clutched in his hand. "Captain, this letter was found closed into the front door of the building, it's addressed to you sir."

"Very well, put it on the desk." Parrish said without bothering to look up from what he was writing. The soldier quickly obeyed and left the room hastily. After a few minutes Parrish put down his quill and turned his attention to the envelope that was lying on the desk. On the front, written in bold capital letters was his name, "**CAPTAIN JONATHAN PARRISH**". He picked it up and slit it open to find five simple words written in the middle of the paper in the same bold capital letters. It said, "**I KNOW YOU FRAMED NORRINGTON**". Parrish stared at the words. He felt a cold tight panic seize his chest. He got up quickly and stuffed the letter in his coat pocket. He had to get out of there.

He was just about to exit the main door of the building when the man who had given him the letter spotted him and said "Captain, where are you going sir?"

"Home!" Parrish said a little to suddenly and loudly. "I'm going home for the night", he said a little more calmly to try to make up for practically shouting it before. Then he quickly left, as he walked home the tried to think of who could have sent the note that was still tucked into his pocket.

"So you definitely do think Parrish framed the Commodore?" Will asked Jack.

"Aye, it's the only thing that makes any sense", Jack replied, "From what the Commodore told me, it sounds as though he has held a grudge ever sense Norrington started going further in the navy than he did. Then when he comes to Port Royal he finds Norrington is still doing better than he is, and he had to find a way to get even."

"Apparently friendship doesn't mean much in his mind." Elizabeth said in disgust.

Jack nodded his agreement and said, "I think he believed he should be the one with the position of commodore. So to get back at Norrington, and perhaps to win himself the position, he raped the poor girl and set up all the clues to look like it was Norrington what done it. Then if ye'll remember, it was him who found her lying unconscious with a badge from the Commodore's jacket."

"But Jack, Gillette was with him when he found the girl, remember?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, that's what I'm not entirely sure about." Jack relied.

"What do you mean?" Will asked curiously.

"Well, I dunno if Gillette was in on it or not. The way I figure it, it coulda gone one o' two ways. Gillette coulda 'found' the girl with Parrish, if so I can't quite figure why unless there was some personal benefit for him. Elizabeth said he may get a promotion to captain soon, and if he does it'll likely be to fill the empty captain position once Parrish is commodore."

"Yes, but at this point it is only a rumor that Gillette may get a promotion." Elizabeth reminded Jack. "I find it hard to believe Gillette would work against James, I believe he was one of James' most trusted subordinates."

"Aye, and Barbossa was mine." Jack said bitterly, to which there was an unpleasant silence.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have to look at all of the possibilities." Elizabeth said thoughtfully and Jack just nodded.

"Jack, you said it could go one of two ways, what is the other way it could go?" Will asked.

"Gillette could indeed be perfectly loyal to the Commodore, which may be why Parrish used him in the first place." Jack said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"I mean, that Parrish could have set it up so Gillette found the girl with him, and was there to see the evidence against Norrington first hand, that way he'd have to believe it, and if he believed it, since he is well known to be one of Norrington's most trusted men other people would believe it too. They would figure if Gillette of all people agreed he was guilty than he had to be. Also sense he spends so much time in Norrington's company on a day to day basis, he would easily be able to recognize the badge found by the girl as Norrington's."

"Well, that's true, he would be able to do that." Elizabeth agreed. "But what if you are completely wrong and both of them are innocent?"

"If I am, we'll know by how Parrish acts." Jack reasoned.

"I don't know about this plan of yours Jack. It seems way to risky." Will said nervously.

"Don't have much of a choice whelp, unless ye have a better way to bring him out in the open?"

"Well, no." Will admitted, "So your plan will have to do."

When Parrish got home eh was about to open his door when he noticed another envelope, very much like the first, tucked into his door. He took a hold of it before he opened the door so that it wouldn't fall, then he stepped into his house carrying the envelope. Once again his name was on the front in bold capital letters. Parrish nervously opened it to find the same bold capital letters inside. This not was longer than the first. It said, "**YOU ARE THE RAPIST. I HAVE PROOF.**"

'Impossible!' Parrish thought to himself. 'There is no proof tying me to that crime!' Parrish started pacing back and forth in his living room, 'But what if there is some stray piece of evidence that locks me to the crime' he wondered anxiously. 'No! These notes have to be a fraud! Someone's crazy idea of a joke' he thought to himself, 'Ah, but what if it's not' a nagging voice at the back of his mind said, 'suppose someone does have proof, and you go down for it. Well I'll just have to wait for more contact from this person, besides so far they show no sign of going public, so I'll just wait for them to make the next move.' With that thought in mind Parrish decided to try and get some sleep.

Jack, Will and Elizabeth were talking late into the night, huddled in various spots of the Blacksmith shop. Eventually Elizabeth fell asleep.

"Isn't she beautiful Jack?" Will said, looking adoringly at Elizabeth.

Jack took a swig of his rum, like he had been doing all night and said, "At least yer finally gonna marry her. Guess yer not a eunuch after all." Jack said with a grin. "Least ways if ye are, yer gonna have a lot of explainin' to do very soon."

"Jack, for once and for all I am not a eunuch!" Will said.

"If ye say so", Jack said still grinning. "Well, I'd better get goin', it's gonna be dawn soon, and I don't wanna be spotted."

"Alright, I'd better get Elizabeth up; we'll see you later Jack." Will replied.

Jack nodded and got to his feet. He swayed and came dangerously close to falling, or at least it looked that way to Will who was watching him closely, but Jack was long accustomed to rum clouding his mind and his balance

"Are you sure you can make it to the Pearl?" Will asked, still watching Jack.

"Aye mate, I'll be okay", Jack said, and he quickly left the Blacksmith shop. Will shook his head and turned his attention to the sleeping Elizabeth.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: I'm back! And I'm updating the next chapter! For those of you who enjoy this story, once again, thank you ever so much for the good reviews! I really enjoy reading them! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! So… here we go…

Chapter Twelve

When Jack finally got back aboard the _Pearl_ the first rays of light were beginning to creep across the sky. "What are you, drunk?" Norrington demanded when Jack staggered into the galley.

"He's not drunk, this is how he always is!" Annamaria spoke up.

"Well I can believe that" Norrington muttered to himself.

"Captain, how long are we gonna be in this here cave while ye visit Port Royal?" Gibbs asked, "Some o' the crew are getting antsy."

"If all goes to plan, we'll be here a week, maybe less" Jack slurred.

"Which means we'll be here even longer than that", Norrington said.

"_We_ won't be here at all", Jack said looking at Norrington.

"What do you mean?" Norrington asked.

"Yer not gonna be with us, savvy?" Jack slurred, "Ye'll be in Port Royal sittin' in yer fancy desk."

"Oh I see, more nonsense about clearing my name huh? Well forget it, it's not going to happen", Norrington said bitterly and stormed out.

Jack stared after him for a minute then shrugged and downed some more of his rum.

Later that night as Parrish sat in his living room he considered what had just happened. He'd come home from the office, and stuffed into his door he had found another note. Once again his name had been on the front in bold capital letters, and inside with the same letters were the words, "**I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO NORRINGTON. I COULD EXPOSE YOU.**"

'I need to figure out who is sending these' Parrish thought desperately to himself. Parrish decided to go for a walk to clear his head so he could think. When he left his house he thought he saw something strange out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked there wasn't anything there.

As he walked he felt a desperate kind of panic. This person who kept sending these notes knew things they shouldn't. Not only did they know about Norrington, but they also knew where he, Parrish, lived and spent his days, and they apparently had access to both places as the notes were found closed _into_ the doors.

Jack walked not far behind Parrish, keeping to the shadows. His plan was working perfectly so far, and he could tell that by tomorrow night he could effectively put the last stage of it in motion. Jack grinned as he saw Parrish keep glancing over his shoulder as though a part of him knew he was being followed.

As much fun as this was to Jack, he did run the risk of being seen, so upon reflection Jack decided to give up tailing Parrish for now and head to the blacksmith shop where he was planning to meet with Will. Elizabeth couldn't be there because the Governor was having a dinner party and he wanted his daughter to be present.

"It's almost time" Jack said as soon as Will opened the door for him.

"How soon can we do it?" Will asked.

"In two nights" Jack replied, "That gives me time to deliver the last note to Parrish and time for Elizabeth to convince her father to go along with it."

"Okay, I'll let Elizabeth know" Will said. Jack nodded and took out a bottle of rum from one of his coat pockets. "How's the Commodore?" Will asked.

"As good as can be expected, though he doesn't believe I can clear his name." Jack said.

"Well he may change his mind in two nights." Will said with a grin.

"Aye, that's the plan alright." Jack agreed and took a large swig of rum.

The next night before Jack left for Port Royal he sat at his desk and wrote what he hoped would be the last note to Parrish. "What are you writing?" came a voice from the doorway of Jack's cabin.

Jack looked up to see Norrington standing there watching him. "Just a note" Jack said honestly. "At any rate ye'll know everything tomorrow night one way or another. Well I have to be goin' now mate" he said and stood up, tucking the note into his pocket.

"Let me guess, you _'have business to attend to'_ " Norrington said, mimicking what Jack told him every night before he left.

"Aye" Jack said with a grin as he quickly got in his rowboat.

Norrington sighed and stood on deck watching Jack row away, "He's going to get me killed" he muttered to himself.

"Not so, Jack knows what he's doin'" came a voice from behind him.

Norrington whipped around to find Gibbs standing a couple feet away. "Is that so?" he snarled.

"Oh aye. The Captain's got it all figured out, he has. He's even left orders for the crew if he doesn't come back when this is all finished." Gibbs said.

"What do you mean _'if he doesn't come back'_?" Norrington asked suspiciously.

Gibbs' eyes widened slightly and he quickly said, "Oh nothing, it's just, ye know, ye never can be sure if a pirate will be able to return or not."

"No, no, that is not what you meant" Norrington said keenly, "You meant something specific!"

"No I didn't!" Gibbs said and hurried away from Norrington.

'He definitely meant something specific' Norrington thought to himself as he looked again at the shrinking form of Jack.

Parrish was feeling very edgy, thus far all of the notes he had received had come in the night and he was wondering if he'd get another one soon. There hadn't been one at his office in the Fort, and there wasn't one closed into his door of his home. 'So where will it be?' he desperately wondered to himself. 'Maybe I won't get one tonight, maybe the person has decided to leave me alone, and it was just some stupid prank after all.'

He headed to his kitchen to make some coffee and turned on a light. He immediately went tense. In the middle of his table was an envelope with the now familiar capital bold letters. The person had so far never entered his home before, and it seemed a threatening omen that they would now.

Parrish immediately searched his house for any other clues of the intruder, but other than the envelope lying innocently on his table, there was nothing else. So he settled down and slit open the envelope. Inside were the words, "**MEET ME AT THE DOCKS TOMORROW NIGHT. WE WILL DISCUSS WHAT YOU DID AND WHETHER OR NOT I GO PUBLIC WITH WHAT I KNOW. BE THERE AT 11 PM.**"

Parrish's mind was a mixture of thoughts and emotions. At least the mystery of who was sending the notes would finally be resolved, because he didn't see anyway of getting out of going to meet this mysterious person. Parrish considered the note; they would '_discuss what he did_'. Parrish was not ready to let this person go public. Not at any cost. He would have to be ready for any outcome.

"It will definitely be tomorrow night", Jack said as soon as Will let him into the blacksmith shop. "Yer father will be there, right luv?" he said, looking at Elizabeth.

"Yes, I'll see that he is there" Elizabeth said affirmatively.

"Good, and make sure he brings Gillette and a few other soldiers as well." Jack said.

"Why Gillette?" asked Will.

"I don't think he was involved, but we gotta know for sure, so I want him there so we can observe how he reacts to everything, savvy?" Jack said.

"Good idea" Elizabeth agreed, "But Jack I still think this is all very risky to you."

"Don't worry luv, the _Pearl_ won't be far, and she'll be ready to sail." Jack said reassuringly.

"I just hope you make it that far" Will murmured, and Elizabeth nodded.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: I think this is a chapter that you, my beloved readers, may enjoy. Captain Parrish and Captain Jack Sparrow finally come face to face, as you had to know they would! I hope everyone enjoys it, and thanks again to all who reviewed!

Chapter Thirteen

The next night, a little before eleven PM, Parrish arrived at the docks. 'So far there is no sign of anyone else' he thought to himself, 'I'll probably see anyone coming before they see me, so that'll give me an advantage' he thought and grinned slightly.

Hidden in the shadows of the docks Jack watched Parrish. Jack planned not to reveal himself until a few minutes after eleven. He'd let Parrish sweat a little.

"Why are we hidden? That's only Captain Parrish!" The Governor said to Elizabeth.

"Father, be patient. I promise you will see something interesting enough to make it all worthwhile", Elizabeth whispered patiently.

"Why can't you just tell me what this is all about? Why are we hiding in the shadows, and why did we bring soldiers with us?"

"You will understand soon enough Father, I promise. Please be quiet now!" Elizabeth said.

"Why are we here, of all places?" Norrington demanded of Will, who was standing silently in the shadows next to him in a far corner of the docks. "It's not safe for me to be here, what if I'm caught?"

"This is all part of Jack's plan, just trust us Commodore, this will work, it has to." Will whispered.

"And if it doesn't? What then?" Norrington demanded.

"It will, just don't worry and be quiet. Jack will be here soon, that is if he is not here already and just hiding somewhere."

A few minutes after eleven, when Parrish started to fidget and check his watch impatiently Jack crept up behind him and said, "Hello Parrish." Parrish whipped around and stared at Jack, who grinned and said, "So nice of you to come, and on time too."

"Who the hell are you?" Parrish demanded.

"That's Jack Sparrow!" Governor Swann gasped. "What's he doing with Captain Parrish!"

"Hush! Father you must be quiet!" Elizabeth hissed, "It will all be explained soon enough"

"What does he think he's doing?" Norrington whispered anxiously to Will.

"Quiet Commodore, Jack has been planning this for some time now, he knows what he is doing." Will said calmly, not taking his eyes off Jack and Parrish.

"But that's Parrish! What does Sparrow think he's playing at?" Norrington hissed.

"You will see momentarily, be quiet now!" Will whispered.

"Ye don't know who I am? I find that hard to believe, considering ye worked, however briefly, under Norrington. The man is obsessed with catching me" Jack grinned and watched Parrish intently.

"Is he now?" Parrish said nervously, "Well I don't know you. Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate." Jack said.

"I see," Parrish said, "and are you the one who has been sending me notes?"

"Aye, that was me", Jack said nodding. "Ye framed Norrington", he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Why would that be of any concern to you, even if I did do such a thing it would be to your benefit if he has been trying to catch you." Parrish said.

"It's not o' any particular concern to me mate, I'm just curious as to how ye did it, could ye explain it?" Jack said, his eyes still narrowed, still watching Parrish intently.

"Why should I explain anything to you? Why am I even talking to you?" Parrish demanded.

"'Cause mate, I'm the one what holds all the cards here. If ye don't indulge me, I'll tell the world yer little secret, and make no mistake, ye will hang for it." Jack said coldly, "Did ye rape the girl yerself, then set up the scene to make it appear it was Norrington who done it?"

"If you already know everything, why should I be explaining", Parrish demanded.

"Just answer the question Parrish!" Jack snarled.

"Alright! That is what I did!" Parrish yelled, "But he deserved it! Mr. High and Mighty! Always getting the promotions that should have been mine! He'll never get another promotion again though!" Parrish said with a maniacal grin.

"How did ye make people believe it was him? Just a badge? I was under the impression Norrington was well trusted." Jack asked keenly.

"Simple!" Parrish sneered in a self satisfied way, "I just had that fool Gillette find the girl with me and he identified the badge as Norrington's and agreed that he must have done it and was definitely guilty! The idiot almost cried when he denounced Norrington, but once he did the whole town believed him since everyone knew how much he worshiped the Commodore, so they figured if he said it there was no room for doubt."

Jack nodded slowly, a triumphant glint in his eyes, "That's what I thought", he murmured softly.

"The Governor is a gullible old fool, he swallowed all of the _evidence_ against Norrington. The only flaw in my plan was Norrington's escape" Parrish said, grinning at what he considered a brilliant plan.

"That's enough!" came a shout from the shadows, "Arrest that man!" the Governor said as he emerged from the shadows, pointing furiously at Parrish.

"No!" Parrish yelled as five soldiers rushed forward and surrounded him, "Governor!" Parrish said, his eyes wide, "I didn't mean it! I was just humoring him! He's clearly insane! I'm innocent!"

"Arrest him!" Governor Swann shouted again. In a matter of minutes, despite Parrish's struggle, he was bound and gagged.

"How will we get Commodore Norrington back?" Gillette asked, emerging from the men.

"No need Gillette, I'm right here." Norrington said as he stepped out of the shadows with a grinning Will behind him.

"Commodore! You have my full apologies, you will of course be reinstated", the Governor said.

"Thank you Governor Swann." Norrington said, excepting the apology.

Meanwhile Jack was quietly creeping away, trying not to attract any attention. "Not so fast you!" yelled a voice and rough hands grabbed Jack and dragged him into the light. "What do we do with Sparrow?" the man asked.

"Captain Sparrow, if ye please sir." Jack said.

Norrington looked quickly at Jack, however his expression was blank. "Lock him up!" the Governor said.

"Father!" Elizabeth said hurriedly, "If it weren't for Jack, you would never have discovered the Commodore's innocence!"

"He is still a pirate, we gave him leeway once, we can't do it again, we're bound by the law!" the Governor replied, "Right Commodore?" he said, glancing at Norrington.

"The law, yes", Norrington murmured not looking at Jack. He turned to the soldiers and said, "Take them both away!"

As Jack and Parrish were led away Norrington waited for the pirate captain to show some sign of anger or betrayal, but neither crossed his face. In fact, Jack didn't even look at Norrington, and his expression was completely indifferent. It was then that Norrington remembered Gibbs saying Jack had given the crew orders in case he didn't return. He realized Jack had known all along he may be arrested but had proceeded with his plans anyway. He also remembered the day Jack, Will, and Elizabeth had their meeting and he had overheard Elizabeth saying it sounded like there was some risk to Jack. Well now he knew what she had meant.

"We'll decide what to do in the morning", the Governor said, bringing Norrington abruptly back to the present, "Right now I suggest everyone get some sleep." There were nods and murmurs of agreement all around and everyone headed off to their separate homes. Now only the Governor, Norrington, Will, and Elizabeth stood together. "Commodore, I, ah, am terribly sorry for this whole misunderstanding", the Governor said apologetically.

"I understand Governor", Norrington said with a nod.

"Right, well we will discuss it in the morning. Come along Elizabeth, time to go home", said the Governor.

"You go ahead Father, Will and I would like to have a word with the Commodore", Elizabeth said.

After the Governor had left they both turned to Norrington and Will said, "You let Jack be arrested! After everything he did for you! It's because of him that your name is cleared!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Norrington demanded, "He is an outlaw! I would like to let him go, but I don't know how to do that!"

"Calm down, both of you!" Elizabeth said calmly, "Jack knew the risk when he came up with this plan."

"That doesn't make it right!" Will said furiously.

"I agree," Elizabeth said, "James isn't there anything you can do?"

"I'm not sure, I have to think", Norrington said, "Why would he risk getting arrested for me?"

"Because he is a good man", Will said.

"Apparently better than I knew", Norrington admitted.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: Poor Jack, he's in a cold prison cell all by his onsies. Wonder what will happen to him? Ha-ha, only I know! (Well me and one or two other people who I've told the story to). But other than that, only I know! LOL! Thanks again for the reviews! As always I really enjoy reading what everyone has to say! So don't forget to review this chapter too! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen

Jack and Parrish were both thrust into different cells, side by side. Jack looked around and noted that the cells had been repaired since his last visit. He also noticed the doge was still there, and still holding the key. This time though, Jack knew it would be a waste of time to try to get him to give it up. Jack sat down in a corner of his cell to think about his predicament. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this one. In his mind he heard Will saying, 'With the proper application of strength, and the right amount of leverage, the door will lift free.' However he didn't have anything to apply leverage with.

He was just considering making something to pick the lock with when a voice said, "Is your cell satisfactory?" Jack looked up to find Norrington standing there watching him. "Why did you do that Sparrow?" Norrington asked.

"Captain Sparrow, ye always forget the Captain." Jack said.

"Just answer the question! Why did you do that for me?" Norrington demanded impatiently.

"Yes, why did you do that?" came Parrish's voice from the cell beside Jack's. "You never mentioned having a pirate for a friend James", he sneered.

"I don't!" Norrington snapped, "He told the truth when he said I've been trying to catch him!"

"Well ye've got me now", Jack said wryly.

"But why?" Norrington said, frustrated. "Why would you put yourself in that situation?"

"'Cause I was tired of ye bein' on me ship", Jack said with a slight grin. "Any thing else ye want Commodore?"

"Just to tell you not to expect me to help you!" Norrington said angrily, "It's your own fault your in this situation! So don't expect help!" he said and then stormed angrily out of the jail.

"No worries there mate!" Jack called after him.

The next morning Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann met at the fort to discuss the fate of the two prisoners. "Parrish will definitely be hung for his betrayal to the crown, and his superior officers. He will have his title officially stripped from him of course", the Governor said decisively.

"What do you think we should do with Sparrow?" Norrington asked. "Despite the favor he did for me, he is still a pirate."

"Well, the law says the proper penalty is death", the Governor said, watching Norrington.

"Yes," Norrington murmured, "yes, we have to obey the law. Sparrow will hang at dawn tomorrow. Unless you have any protests?" he asked.

"No, no, it's regrettable, but considering all his crimes I really wouldn't be justified in granting him clemency", the Governor said.

"Right", Norrington said, not making eye contact. "I understand."

Later, after the Governor had left and Norrington was sitting in his office, in his fancy desk as Jack had told him he would be, Will and Elizabeth came in. "Hello Commodore", Will said.

"Hello Mr. Turner," Norrington answered, "Hello Miss Swann."

"Hello James", Elizabeth said. "Did you and my father discuss what to do with Jack?"

"Yes we did", Norrington said not looking at either of them.

"What did you decide?" Will asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm sorry to tell you two, but Sparrow is going to the gallows tomorrow at dawn", Norrington said.

"After everything he's done for you, you are still going to hang him!" Will demanded.

"You two have to understand, I have no choice. Sparrow is a wanted criminal. In light of everything he has done for me and for the two of you I, I'll admit, I don't want him hung. However the law is the law", Norrington said regretfully.

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth demanded. "You would honestly just sit back and let Jack be killed?"

Norrington studied her for a moment, then got up and swiftly crossed the room and closed the door. When he spoke next it was in a quiet confidential tone, "There are things we can do, but they would have to be done in secret as they're illegal. However in the end there is no guarantee that they will work. Do you understand?" he asked.

Will and Elizabeth nodded and Elizabeth said, "Do you have a plan then James?"

"Nothing concrete, but we're running out of time. I do know it can't be the same thing as last time, because I couldn't just let him get away again, and everyone suspects Will to try to help him, and they're watching him. Besides there is heightened security around Sparrow since he managed to escape twice before", Norrington said, trying to think.

"What kind of security?" Will asked.

"Two guards are always on watch at all times", Norrington answered, "Parrish also presents a problem. He is in the cell right next to Sparrow, so he will see anything we try to do to get him out."

"Two guards huh?" Will murmured thoughtfully. "Could the two guards be Murtogg and Mullroy?"

"If I ordered them there, then yes. But why?" Norrington asked blankly.

"Well no offense Commodore, but they are definitely not the smartest two men employed by the navy. Jack had them spinning last time; I think if they are the guards he could find a way out", Will said.

"Alright, we'll give it a shot", Norrington agreed.

Jack was trying, (without much success), to pick the lock off his cell door while the guards had stepped out for a breath of fresh air. Suddenly he heard the door clang open and someone start walking down the steps. Jack jerked away from the cell door and landed on the floor just as Will came into view.

"Why is it, every time you are in here, I find you lying on the floor" Will asked.

"Hello to ye to William", Jack said.

"Have you heard the news Jack?" Will asked.

"Depends on what news ye are referring to mate", Jack said.

"They say you are going to the gallows tomorrow", Will said.

"Oh, aye, I've heard", Jack said.

"Well you've no doubt noticed that there are guards here watching you at all times right?" Will whispered quickly.

"Aye, that's not escaped me attention", Jack said.

"Good," Will said, be careful to keep eye contact with Jack at all times, "The guards tonight are going to be your old friends Murtogg and Mullroy."

"Really?" Jack said keenly, "That's interesting."

Will grinned and said, "I thought you might think so."

"Who arranged for them to be the guards?" Jack asked curiously.

"Commodore Norrington", Will said.

"I see", Jack said thoughtfully.

"Do you think you can do anything?" Will asked anxiously.

"Whelp, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack said.

"Alright, well I have to be going. Good luck to you Jack", Will said, reaching his hand through the bars to shake hands. Then he hurried up the steps and out of sight.

Jack watched Will go, then turned in his cell when Parrish said, "What the hell was that all about?"

"I've no idea," Jack lied, "I've just learned to go along with him when he starts ranting nonsense like that."

"I told him who the guards were going to be, so that he would have some time to think of a plan", Will said to Elizabeth.

"Do you think he will be able to get out?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"I think so, I may be crazy, but I think so. Jack is a smart man, and Murtogg and Mullroy really aren't a match for him in any sense."

"Well that is true," Elizabeth murmured, "They didn't even know what to do when Jack got me out of the water and I wasn't breathing."

"Though, if Jack can't manage to get out I'll have to just try the same type of thing as last time. Agreed?" Will said, and Elizabeth nodded and they embraced gently.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You really inspire me to keep writing! Here's chapter fifteen, hope everyone enjoys it!

Chapter Fifteen

That night Murtogg and Mullroy arrived for duty and relieved the other two guards who had been keeping a watch over the prisoners. As the Murtogg and Mullroy looked at Jack and Parrish, Mullroy turned to his partner and said, "I was right you know. He was telling the truth that day we met him."

"Yeah, and I told you the Black Pearl was a real ship", Murtogg shot back. "Isn't that right Captain Sparrow?"

"Aye, the Black Pearl is real alright", Jack said with a nod.

After Murtogg and Mullroy had been on duty for about an hour they had started to get pretty relaxed, and Jack decided it was time to enact his plan. Murtogg and Mullroy were sitting joking around and playing cards when Jack let out a loud gasp and doubled over near the bars as though he were in great pain.

"What's wrong?" Murtogg asked, looking over at Jack. Jack groaned loudly and grabbed at the bars as he sank to his knees. "Mr. Sparrow! Are you okay?" Murtogg asked, alarm entering his voice. Jack drew in a quick breath and doubled over some more. Murtogg and Mullroy rose indecisively to their feet. "What do we do? What's wrong with him?" Murtogg said, panicked.

"Hang on a minute, I'll try to see what's the matter with him", Mullroy said as he approached the bars. Once he was standing very close to the cell to try to assess what was wrong Jack rose quickly and in one swift move he reached through the bars, grabbed Mullroy's head and slammed it violently against the bars of his cell.

As Mullroy slid unconscious to the floor Jack grabbed the rifle of his back and aimed it at Murtogg. "Put your hands up!" Jack said in a calm quiet voice, "I want you to remove your gun and push it through the bars of my cell. Don't try anything heroic 'cause I can shoot faster." Once Murtogg had obeyed Jack kicked the rifle to the back of his cell and said "Now I want ye to get the key from the dog and unlock this door."

"But," Murtogg started to protest when Jack interrupted and said, "No buts, if ye don't obey me orders I will shoot ye and use ye as an example when yer buddy here wakes. I bet he'd listen to me. Do right and ye'll live through this, savvy?"

"Yes sir", Murtogg said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Now get the key, the dog is right under the table, I'm gonna 'ave the gun on ye the whole time", Jack said.

Murtogg nodded and went over to the dog to retrieve the key, the dog however seemed to have different ideas and at first seemed reluctant to give it up, but in the end he let go. "Very good," Jack said, "now unlock this door and hand me the key."

Murtogg obeyed and Jack backed up and grabbed the other rifle, then stepped out of the cell. "Now I want ye to grab yer buddy and go into the cell with him", Jack ordered.

Murtogg nodded and lugged Mullroy into the cell and stood beside him uncertainly as Jack closed the door and locked them both in. "Hang on a moment, you can't just leave us here!" Murtogg said worriedly.

"Aye, I can and I am. Ye shouldn't worry to much though mate, the two of ye will be found in the mornin' when the guards come to escort me to me execution." Jack said. Then he piled all their weapons on the table and bent down to offer the dog the key again, which he accepted gratefully and licked Jack's hand.

"I should definitely have been able to think of something like that", Parrish said, watching as Jack gathered his effects. "Can't you let me out? I won't frame anyone again."

"I'm the one what put ye in there Parrish, why would I let ye out?" Jack asked, and then quickly ducked out of the building. As it was nighttime Jack had the cover of darkness on his side. He walked through the dark silent streets to the blacksmith shop and softly knocked on the door. Will answered and when he saw it was Jack he quickly let him in and said, "You made it! I knew you could do it!"

"Jack, you're okay!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

"Aye luv", Jack said, "I'm fine."

"How did you escape?" Will asked curiously.

"Lets just say I'm sure Murtogg will have a good story to tell when he is found, aided and abetted by Parrish I'm sure", Jack said with a grin.

"What about Mullroy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well he may not remember much, but he'll be okay", Jack said, "His head accidentally collided with the bars of me cell."

"Oh did they now?" Will said with a grin at Jack.

"Aye, it was really something", Jack replied, "So tell me, when is yer wedding?"

"In two months, I want you to be my best man Jack, but I don't know how we can do that", Will said.

"Oh, I'm sure we can find a way", drawled a voice from the doorway.

Author's Note: I had to make Jack act a little violent in order to get him out of prison. He wouldn't really have shot Murtogg or Mullroy, he was just bluffing, and as we learned from the moviehe is good atthat. It was really the only way I could see getting him out while still having the story be believable in any way. So I hope it worked out. Review and tell me what you thought!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: Well, another day another chapter. Sorry for the wait it was the first few days of summer, I was lazing around! LOL! But now I'm back and so you get to read more! Once again, a thousand thanks for all the reviews! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

**Raven-Rain**: Yes you are indeed right; the story is all about getting Norrington off the hook and after that there is not all that much left to say, however there are a few more loose ends to tie up. So I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all turned around to find Commodore Norrington standing in the doorway smiling. "I thought ye weren't gonna help me to escape Commodore", Jack said, grinning slyly.

"I didn't," the Commodore said with a slight return grin, "I simply assigned the guards to watch you. It is not my fault if they were unable to keep you in your cell like they were supposed to", he paused and then said, "They are okay though, aren't they?"

"They're fine", Jack replied, "Well one may have a headache, but he'll live."

"I'm not even going to ask", Norrington said, shaking his head.

"Probably for the best", Will said with a grin.

Norrington smiled and looked at Jack and said, "I wanted to thank you for clearing my name and getting my position as commodore back. Also for helping me in Tortuga, and taking care of me afterwards."

"Do ye remember Tortuga now?" Jack asked curiously, remembering he had been to hung over to before now.

"Yes, I mostly remember now, so thank you for that", Norrington said awkwardly.

Jack grinned and said; "I knew there was a good story behind it when I saw ye there."

"Well I guess you found out what it was", Norrington said dryly.

"Aye, and me crew was very good to ye", Jack said.

"Yes, my apologies for my concerns on that matter, I did not entirely believe you when you said they would be", Norrington said apologetically.

"It's alright mate", Jack said unconcernedly.

"Is your ship still in the cave so you can escape?" Norrington asked.

"Aye, initially I told the crew to follow the code and leave if I was caught. However they didn't want to leave me without giving me a chance so we compromised and agreed they would wait for a week and if I couldn't get away in that time they would then follow the code", Jack explained.

"So you've escaped ahead of time then?" Norrington remarked, "And a good thing too, as your execution is tomorrow morning."

"Aye, thank ye for that", Jack said, watching Norrington.

"I had no choice", Norrington started to explain.

"I know, it's no problem mate", Jack interrupted.

"James, what did you mean when you said you were sure we could find a way for Jack to attend our wedding?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

"Well between the two of us I'm sure we can convince your father to give him a temporary pardon maybe. Who knows? At any rate, we've got two months to figure something out", Norrington said, smiling at Elizabeth.

"That would be wonderful!" Elizabeth said happily. "That is, if you would come Jack?"

"O' course I'd come luv! If your father doesn't let me, I'll find another way", Jack replied.

"Now lets not be hasty!" Will said quickly, "We don't want you to be arrested at our wedding!"

"Speaking of which, he really should be going soon so he has time to get a good head start. In the morning, when it is discovered that he is missing, I will probably have to lead a search for him." Norrington said with a grin.

"Good luck with that then", Jack said with a slight smile, "I doubt you'll be successful considering I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. However I had better be going. Will, Elizabeth, I wish ye the best of luck, and if there's any way possible I'll see ye at yer weddin'", he paused and then said, "Commodore, it's been an experience!"

"That it has", Norrington agreed, "The best of luck to you Captain Sparrow."

Jack grinned, "Ye finally acknowledged me title. I'm flattered", he said, grinning slyly.

"Sure you are", Norrington said, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. "Now you had really better get out of here."

"Hope to see you soon Jack", Elizabeth said. "We'll send word to you about the wedding! Good luck!"

"To you too luv", Jack said with a smile.

"You're a good man Jack. The best of luck and god speed." Will said.

"Good luck to ye too William", Jack said and turned and quickly left. When he reached the docks he found his boat was still there right where he had left it. Once he was finally aboard the Black Pearl he sighed and looked affectionately around him.

"Captain!" Gibbs said in shock at the sight of him, "Yer back! It took ye long enough!"

"I'd like to see ye escape sooner", Jack said, "Where's the crew?"

"In their cabins sir, it's the dead of night, and there's not much to do when yer hidden in a cave." Gibbs said.

"Well get them up, they'll have plenty to do now, it's time to set sail", Jack said. Gibbs nodded and went to rouse the crew. Once everyone was standing around Jack, he gave orders and soon the Pearl was sailing away into the darkness.

On board Jack stood at the helm and stared out at the dark fathomless water. Elizabeth had said she would find a way to send him word about the wedding. Jack looked forward to it immensely, he was very honored that Will wanted him as his best man.

"Where are we headed to Captain?" Gibbs asked, interrupting Jack's thoughts.

Jack considered for a moment and then grinned and said, "Tortuga." Tortuga would be a perfect cover for Jack, as it was the one place that was so full to the brim of disreputable thugs that those who would be searching for Jack would be very unlikely to have success. Tortuga was also the only place Will and Elizabeth would know to send him word. So he would be there and be ready for them, and his men would be content there as well.

So it was to Tortuga that Jack headed now. Tortuga, the place he always seemed to return to. The place where this particular adventure had all begun, and where hopefully he would receive word of the wedding and so begin that adventure as well.

**THE END**

Well I hope everyone enjoyed it! It's been very fun writing it for you all! I'm considering a sequel eventually, but right now I only have vague ideas for that, but it's a possibility. Well don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it!


End file.
